


Beyond The Veil

by Rolosrawesome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry Went Through The Veil, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Strange Universe, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolosrawesome/pseuds/Rolosrawesome
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Wizarding World's hero, who defeated Lord Voldemort when he was merely a babe. Or so he was in his universe.When Sirius Black fell through the Veil, Harry broke free of Remus Lupin's restraint and went into the Unknown, landing himself in an...awkward sitiuation... Meeting the Marauders, in a universe not quite his own. Follow Harry's adventure in this alternative universe, but not everything is as it seems...





	Beyond The Veil

Harry James Potter was anything, but, normal. For starters, he could do things that were strange or freakish such as, turn a teacher's hair blue or suddenly appear on the school roof. At the age of one, he defeated a dark wizard, although his parents died in the process, Harry James Potter became The-Boy-Who-Lived.

For the first few years of his life, Harry was oblivious to who he truly was, his Aunt and Uncle hiding it from him. That one letter changed everything, his whole life. Harry James Potter was a wizard and a thumping good one at that!

Over the years of his magical learning, he battled said dark wizard at the end of every year, whether it be by a possessed teacher, or a diary (with a little basilisk involved).

Surprisingly enough, his third year was the most relaxed, he was only, supposedly, being hunted down by Sirius Black, an escaped convict. That was one heck of a year.

Fourth year, that was the worst.Whose idea was it to invent The Triwizard Tournament? Cedric Diggory died and Tom Marvolo Riddle, also know as Voldemort, came back and looked like a creepy snake. Sadly, no one believed Harry, nor Dumbledore and turns out the Ministry of Magic is corrupt. Umbitch became the new DADA teacher and used a blood quill for detention. This leads us to where we are now, the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry fought hard against the Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange cackling and casting crucio at everyone.

If Harry could go back in time at this very moment, he would. It was as if it was in slow motion, a jet of red light hit the last person he had of family, his Godfather. Sirius jerked back, stumbling into the unknown, The Veil. As his eyes closed and a peaceful look took over his face, Harry screamed, running towards the archway, only to be stopped by Remus Lupin. Streams of tears fell down Harry's cheeks as he sobbed and broke free of Remus' arms, ignoring everything behind him, all the curses and duels as he walked straight into the veil, wanting to go after his Godfather. The last thing he thought about was Sirius, how much he loved him, just wanting to see him again. A darkness over took Harry, his eyes closing for what he thought was the last time. Or was it...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my second attempt at writing a fanfiction! My first one, Hadrian Potter, The Squib Twin, flopped, so, I'm working on it to make it better! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think, and tell me what you think will happen next?


End file.
